Punishment
by yoon eunna
Summary: Summary : Jika seseorang mencuri pasti ada yang namanya HUKUMAN!Jika Lee Donghae namja chingu dari Lee Hyukjae bermesraan dengan namja lain di depan matanya lalu apa bentuk hukuman Hyukjae untuk Donghae.


**Punishment || OneShoot || EunHae || Yaoi || Warninggg! NC21 ||**

**Little : Puishemt**  
><strong>Summary<strong> : Jika seseorang mencuri pasti ada yang namanya HUKUMAN!Jika Lee Donghae namja chingu dari Lee Hyukjae bermesraan dengan namja lain di depan matanya lalu apa bentuk **hukuman** Hyukjae untuk Donghae.  
><strong>Main Cas<strong>t : EunHae slight member SuJu  
><strong>Gender<strong> : Yaoi  
><strong>Rated : M<strong>  
><strong>Status : ComplitedOneShot**

**WARNINGG! NC2**1,jika ada gejala kejang2 dll segerah di bawa ke jaban terdekat hahahaha dari pada banyak cincong lebih baik langsung baca aja,yang udah baca jangan lupa komen+like za,*  
>ENJOY.,,<p>

***********Puishemt**************

***Author Prov***

Siang ini di sebuah drom dari grup band terkenal di dunia akherat #plakk siapa lagi kalau bukan SUPER JUNIOR #kibarbendera ada yang sedikit berbeda dengan siang-siang sebelumnya karena hampir semua member telah duduk tenang di ruang tengah.  
>Yesung sang lead vokal sedang mengelus ke tiga anak-anak tersayang dengan istri tercinta Kim Kyuhyu dan Kim Heechul sedang duel memakan kripik goreng Lee Sungmin memberi semangat namja chingunya,sedangkan Lee Hyukjae atau lebih di kenal dengan Eunhyuk duduk disudut ruangan dengan wajah geram karena di depannya tepatnya di sofa depan tv sang namja chingu yang bernama Donghae sedang duduk berdua dengan rival abadinya Choi Siwon (member yang tidak disebutkan berarti sedang ada jadwal).Jika hanya duduk berdua saja mungkin Eunhyuk masih terima tapi lihatlah tangan sang kuda merangkul mesra di pinggang Donghae sedangkan yang dirangkul hanya berceloteh meneriaki duel games yang sedang berlangsung seakan membiarkan tangan Siwon di tambah geram saat Siwon mencubit pipinya dan Donghae tak marah sama sekali 'akan ku buat kau menyesal LEE DONGHAE!' janjinya dalam hati.<p>

Teuk yang baru dari dapur merasakan aura tak enak 'mungkin hanya perasaanku saja' katanya dalam hati.

SUJU! OPPA!  
>Teriak para ELF heboh,ia malam ini Super Junior memang melakukan dibelakang panggung tepatnya ruang ganti dengan nama SUPER JUNIOR juga tak kalah hebohnya,tapi bukan heboh seperti para ELF,para member dan kru heboh karna dua leadance mereka tak muncul pada hal perfrom mereka tinggal beberapa menit lagi.<p>

Toilet,itulah alasan yang dua leadance itu bilang pada mereka tapi ini sudah hampir setengah jam lebih dan Eunhyuk dan Donghae yang sejak tadi di tunggu belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.  
>"Brrakk!" pintu terbuka dengan amat keras dan menampakkan Eunhyu dan Donghae di ambang pintu.<br>'Pletakk! pletakk!'sebuah jitakan sayang melayang di kepala mereka dengan Kim Heechul sebagai pelaku penjitakan marahnya dia,di saat semua member sudah selesai berrias keduanya malah menghilang,segerah Heechul menyeret mereka berdua ke member memandang mereka berdua 'EunHae' dengan wajah penuh selidik,entahlah seperti ada yang aneh dengan mereka tepatnya hanya Donghae,di pandangan mereka sifat Donghae r tadi dia hanya menunduk dan bergerak resah setiap melakukan gerakan sekecil apa sebelum mereka menanyakan peri hal tersebut suara sang managr menggema di gendang telinga mereka.  
>"perfrom tinggal beberapa menit lagi rapikan penampilan kalian" printahnya "dan kalian" tunjuknya pada EunHae "jangan ulangi lagi<p>

Donghae yang sejak tadi masih menundukkan kepalannya kini berjalan menuju tempat duduk yang tak jauh enggan saat dia menundukkan dirinya.  
>"hizzt" ringisnya sesaat setelah dia berhasil duduk,hanya ringisan kecil yang dia yakini tak akan ada satu orang pun yang nuna yang telah mulai mengmake-up nuna tersebut tak begitu perduli tepatnya tak ingin ikut campur.<br>"sakit?" Donghae menoleh kepalanya kesamping dan dan menemukan Eunhyuk duduk di sampingnya dengan wajah yang bisa dibilang bahagia.  
>"hyukkie,lepas ia ini sakit" katanya yang hampir mirip bisikan seakan tak ingin yang lain tau.<br>"tidak!sebelum aku bilang memaafkamu" jawab Eunhyuk dingin.  
>"tap in-" omongan Donghae terputus karna tiba-tiba?.<br>"atau" hyuk menggantungkan kata-katanya "kau mau aku menambahnya,seperti ini" lanjutnya.  
>"HYUK JA-" Donhae langsung membekap mulutnya karna dia tak mau orang lain tau masalah apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Eunhyuk saat ini.<br>"jika kau berani melepas 'itu' dari tubuhmu" Eunhyuk mendekatkan wajahnya pada Donghae yang saat itu sedang menggigit bibir bawahnya "akan kubuat kau merasakan sesuatu yang belum pernah kau rasakan dan bayangkan sebelumnya" seringaian terukir diwajah Eunhyuk saat dia menjauhkan wajahnya apa lagi dia melihat wajah Donghae yang begitu sexy saat ini,menggigit bibir bawahnya dan memejamkan matanya,begitu menggoda pikirnya.

-  
>Resah,itu yang Donghae rasakan,setelah tadi perfrom tadi dia tak begitu perduli,bahkan dia melakukan beberapa gerakan yang salah karna Donghae harus perfrom sambil menahan sesuatu yang berada didalam dia harus kembali lagi menahannya karna sekarang dia dan para member yang lain berada divan yang membawa mereka semua ke member yang memandang curiga padanya karna tingkahnya itu,tapi setiap ada member yang bertanya padanya dia selalu bilang 'tak apa-apa' atau 'aku baik-baik saja hyung'<p>

Setelah melakukan aktifitas yang menguras tenaga kini tiba saatnya untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh,membaskan sejenak diri dari beban yang ada.  
>Di saat semua penghuni drom memilih tidur,tapi tidak untuk kedua ingsan ini yang tepatnya Donghae dan sang same tercinta Eunhyuk atau Hyukjae.<br>Sedari tadi yang namja manis ini .hanya berdiri,berdiri menunggu namja chingunya keluar dari kamar mandi.  
>Baginya 'Donghae' hyuk berada dikamar mandi sudah cukup lama,padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Eunhyuk berada bagi Donghae setiap menit bahkan setiap detik yang dia lalui begitu menyiksa dan hanya Eunhyuk saja yang bisa membebaskanya.<p>

krieekk

Pintu yang dinanti itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan menampikan namja tampan bergumie smile dengan hanya menggunakan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya saja,

air menetes dari rambut menuju dada bidangnya yang terbentuk pas dengan tubuhnya perut yang sinpex,sungguh siapa pun yang melihat pemandangan ini pasti akan tergoda.  
>Tapi sepertinya pemandangan itu tak ada gunanya untuk sang namja manis yang sedang merasakan sesah sedari tadi.<br>Eunhyuk mendekati Donghae yang berada cukup jauh darinya,seringaian tercetak jelas diwajah tampannya melihat sang kekasih tercinta bergerak resah.  
>Tubuhnya bergetar dengan wajah penuh keringat.<br>"kenapa tidak duduk hem" tanyanya saat sudah berada di hadapan Donghae,tangan kekarnya pun mengelus pipi mulus milik namja memejamkan kedua matanya,menikmati belaian sayang dari naja chingu tercintanya.  
>"hemz lepps passst ini hyuuukiee" kata Donghae,hanya beberapa kata tapi itu sangat membutuhkan perjuangan baginya.<br>"lepas apa sayang" hyuk menggoda kekasih manisnya ini,dia tau begitu tau apa dan mengapa namja yang terkenal dengal sifat hiper aktifnya ini menjadi seperti ini.  
>"kau .an se. tak tau hyuk,lepas in-" Donghae kesulitan berbicara sunguh demi apa pun akan dia lakukan asal dia terbebas dari semua ini dan dengan tak sabar Donghae mencium bibir Eunhyuk dengan ganas.<br>Eunhyuk tertawa puas dalam hati,sungguh dia begitu bahagia melihat baby fisynya begitu agresif tapi bukan Eunhyuk namanya jika dia takluk atas permainan itu yang dilakukannya,tak merespon atau membalas permainan babyfishnya sama sekali.  
>Merasa tak ada respon akhirnya Donghae mengakhiri ciumanya pada Eunhyuk tapi baru beberapa senti bibir itu terpisah tangan kanan Eunhyuk memegang tengkuk sang fish dan ciuman panas pun tercipta saat panjang Eunhyuk berhasil mengobrak-abrik isi mulut Donghae setelah tadi menggigit bibir bawahnya saat dikira sang tuan rumah terlalu lama mengijinkannya masuk.<br>"hemmm" mendesah hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Donghae saat ini,entah sudah berpuluh kali dia medapatkan ciuman dari Eunhyuk tapi tetap saja setiap kali Eunhyuk menciumnya membuat dia seperti baru pertama kali merasakan ciuman mengalungkan tangannya ke leher Eunhyuk saat dirasa namja itu memperdalam ciumannya.

Suara kecupan dan desahan menambah suasana panas di kamar EunHae saat ini apa lagi hujan deras disertai petir terus menggelegar menyamarkan erangan hebat yang keluar dari salah satu bibir itu.

-

Entah sejak kapan Donghae sudah berada diantara tangan kekar Eunhyuk,dengan pakaian yang sudah hilang bisa dibilang kondisinya saat ini half namja yang berada .masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap.

Donghae bergerak resah diantara ciuman dan cumbuan yang dilakukan Eunhyuk padanya,pasalnya ada sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari dalam tubuhnya tapi karna alat-alat yang berada di dalam tubuhnya menghalangi sesuatu yang ingin keluar itu dan itu sangat menyiksanya.

Sedangkan Eunhyuk mengukir tanda indah didada dan sekitar leher namja chingunya itu.

"cuppzzzzz" Eunhyuk melepaskan gigitanya pada kulit Donghae hingga terdengan bunyi kecipaan yang sangat jelas terdengar.

Eunhyuk melihat pemandangan yang begitu menakjupkan dan menggairahkan saat dia melihat Donghae terkulai pasrah dalam kekangannya,keringan yang membuat tubuhnya mengkilap, lagi dengan tanda-tanda merah yang terukir indah didadanya karna hasil karyanya atas tubuh sang Fish.

"hyukkie hahh lep past hahah" Donghae berkata disela sela tarikan nafasnya.  
>"lepas apa baby?" tanya Eunhyuk menggoda.<p>

"leppa ahhh" kata-kata Donghae terpotong karna tiba-tiba Eunhyuk menyentuh salah satu benda yang menyiksanya.

"ini?" Eunhyuk menekan sebuah benda yang melekat diputing Donghae,lalu turun turun.

"ini?" mencapai junior sang fishy yang telah terpasang alat yang melilit junior itu,hingga junior itu melebihi ukuran normal karna terlalu lama lagi dan.

"atau ini" tangannya menekan-nekan vabilator yang tertanam di hole Donghae.

Donghae mendesah sitiap kali Eunhyuk menyentuh benda-benda yang terpasang di tubuhnya.

"lepass ahh semu a-hhh"

"ANI! ini HUKUMAN UNTUKMU" tolak Eunhyuk tegas.

"tapi,karna aku sedang berbaik hati sekarang,akan ku lepas SATU saja,bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"lepas ittu"

"itu apa?katakan yang jelas dan aku akan melepasnya,ingat hanya SATU" Donghae harus berpikir keras,beda apa yang harus lebih dulu ,tidak itu tak begitu menggagunya di juniornya ya benda laknat itu sangat menyiksanya atau di hole pinknya yang kini berwarna merah bahkan dia dapat mendengar ujung benda itu menubuk dengan kasar swet junior atau hole?

"yang mana emm" tanya tak sabar Eunhyuk.

"yang di..."

"yang dimana"

"junior"

"kau yakin" Eunhyuk melihat Donghae mengangguk,'kena kau fish' batin Eunhyuk.

"baik lah" dan Eunhyuk melepaskan benda yang melilit junior Donghae sedari tadi.

Setelah melepas benda itu dari junior Donghae,baru beberapa saat Eunhyuk mengocok junior sang fishy cairan kental berwarna putih dengan deras keluar dari junior Donghae.

Donghae menjerit ke enakan karna sesuatu yang sedari tadi mendesak ingin keluar akhirnya keluar juga.

"hyukkiiieeeee" teriak nyaring Donghae.

Eunhyuk menunggu beberapa saat acara Donghae 'mengeluarkan'

"dan sekarang giliranku" kata Eunhyuk tepat di telinga Donghae dengan suara yang hampir mirip desahan.

"emmkkm hahhhh" Donghae mendesah karna Eunhyuk menjilati salah satu daerah sensitivenya,di bawah kuping.

Pasrah,Donghae hanya pasrah dengan permainan memabukan yang dilakukan namja chungunya ini,dia kalunkan kedua tangannya pada leher Eunhyuk saat Eunhyuk menciumnya.  
>Eunhyuk menelususi tiap inci tubuh sang fish dari dada yang terdapat tonjolan berwarna choclat yang kini telah terpasang sebuah alat,perut hingga sampai kesebuah benda yang kini telah mengacung tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.<p>

Eunhyuk menjauhkan diri dari Donghae setelah aksi 'mencium wajah'

"karna ini hukuman aku tak akan bermai LEE DONGHAE!" Donghae berdingit ngeri mendengar kata Eunhyuk bahkan dia dapat melihat seringaian terukir di wajah tampan kekasihnya itu.  
>Dengan cepat ia balik tubuh Donghae menjadi menungging Eunhyuk angkat sedikit bokong kenyal milik sang fishy.<p>

"gleppp" Eunhyuk menelan salavanya saat melihat hole sempit itu kini berwarna merah dengan vabrator yang berukuran lebih kecil dari juniornya tertanam disana.

"hyukkkie hah tappi kau masihh hah lengkppp" kata Donghae masih mengatur nafasnya,Donghae sadar tak satu pun pakaian Eunhyuk yang hilang dari tubuh namja chingunya.

"aku memang sengaja" kata Eunhyuk dengan suara berat di telinga Donghae.

"hmmm we o" Donghae mengeliat tak nyaman karna nafas hangat Eunhyuk seperti mengelitik lehernya.

"karna aku ingin **MEMPERKOSAMU"**

"HYUKKKIIEEE..." Donghae berteriak keras,kenapa?karna tanpa dia ketahui tiba-tiba junior Eunhyuk yang tak bisa diremehkan ukurannya membobol masuk,Eunhyuk cuma membuka resletingnya saja dan keluarlah Eunhyuk junior dari sangkarnya.

"k-kauu sa ngat sepit haeee" Eunhyuk masih berusaha menanam seluruh juniornya agar tertelan sepenuhnya oleh hole Donghae.

Donghae merasakan sakit yang tiada tara,air matanya saja bahkan sudah keluar dari tadi,ia gigit kuat bibir bawahnya dan meremas kuat serprei yang berhasil di raih kedua tangannya sebagai penyalur rasa dibawah tubuhnya.

"leppas benda itu hyukkie" mohon Donghae,jika junior Eunhyuk mungkin tak akan sesakit ini tapi kini dua benda yang mengisi holenya.

Walau ukurannya kecil tapi tetap saja jika masuk bersamaan dengan junior besar milik Eunhyuk pasti rasanya sangat sakit.

"tidahhhh..." akhirnya junior Eunhyuk dilahap habis ole hole Donghae.

"hyukkie lepas sakit hik perih hyuk hik"

Tanpa memperdulikan Donghae yang kesakitan dan terbiasa karna dua benda ditubunya Eunhyuk mengenjot langsung dengan brutal.

Eunhyuk merasakan kenikmatan yang sungguh sangat sangat pada juniornya,sedangkan Donghae hanya bisa merasakan sakit yang lebih mendominasi dari pada rasa berjanji tak akan membiarkan tubuhnya disentuh oleh namja lain lagi.

Tangan-tangan Eunhyuk tak ingin menganggur,tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk mencubit dan memelitir nipple Donghae secara bergantian tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk memijat dan mengocok junior imut milik Donghae.

Setelah mengabaikan rasa sakit dan hanya berfokus pada rasa nikmat yang diberikan Eunhyuk padanya Donghae merasakan dua benda didalam recumnya menabrak swet sportnya secara bersaan dan itu membuatnya yang menyadari telah menemukan titik kenikmatan Donghae menyudahi acara mengukir tanda di bahu Donghae,dia tubruk dengan brutal titik tersebut.

"di-sannn aaahahha a hyukk aahh" Donghae merasakan kenikmatan yang begitu sangat walau masih ada rasa perih yang ia rasa.

Eunhyuk terus bergerak maju mundur dan kadang ia membuat gerakan memutar untuk menambah rasa nikmat.  
>Eunhyuk merasakan junior Donghae berkedut dan siap menumpahkan laharnya,ia tambah tempo kocokannya hingga beberapa saat kemudian Donghae menumpahkan cairan cinta ditangannya.<p>

Ia tunggu Donghae menikmati masa-masa kilmasnya.  
>Setelah dirasa cukup Eunhyuk membalik badan Donghae tanpa melepas tautan dibawah tubuh mereka.<br>Ia pandangi wajah manis Donghae memerah dengan rambut acak-acakan mata terpejam dadanya naik turun mengatur nafas juga.

Eunhyuk tak bisa mengalihkan matanya saat melihat tonjolan imut didada itu kini memerah dengan puncak yang mengacung akibat benda yang mengitarinya,menggiurkan.

Ia dekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Donghae.

"kau sungguh sexy hae" ia kecup bibir yang telah menjadi candunya.

"hyukkie jebal leppas sakkkit hyuk" pinta Donghae dengan mata sayu.

"baiklah"

"hakkhhh" Donghae menjerit lega sekaligus kosong di saat bersamaan karna Eunhyuk telah melepas vabrator  
>yang berada direcumnya,kini hanya junior besar Eunhyuk saja yang ada di dalam makin lega karna Eunhyuk juga melepas benda pipih yang sejak tadi melilit kedua nipplenya.<p>

Eunhyuk taruh kedua kaki Donghae disisi pinggangnya,ia angkat tubuh Donghae agar merangkulnya hingga kini dada mereka saling bersentuhan.

"kau sudah dua kali hae dan aku belum" kata Eunhyuk menyadarkan kalau dari tadi Eunhyuk sama sekali belum kilmas.

"bersiap hae" Eunhyuk mengangkat pinggang Donghae hingga terlihat junior Eunhyuk yang telah membesar dan menyisakan kepalanya saja dan-.

"emmmhhh" Donghae mendesah karna Eunhyuk terus menyodok titik yang tadi di temukannya.

"bergerak hae" Eunhyuk menyuruh Donghae bergerak karna sedari tadi dia yang bekerja.

Dengan tubuh yang sudah letih Donghae menuruti perintah Eunhyuk.

"k-au masih sempittt haeee" Eunhyuk merasakan recum Donghae meremas-remas juniornya.

Karna merasa gerakan yang dilakukan Donghae sangat lambat Eunhyuk membantu Donghae menarik turunkan tubuhnya bahkan dia juga mengerakkan pinggulnya berawalan arah tapi itu membuat juniornya dapat tertanam sempurna dihole mengalunkan kedua tangannya dileher Eunhyuk karna ia rasa sudah tak memiliki tenaga lagi.

Eunhyuk yang mengira Donghae menikmati karna tangan Donghae mengalun dilehernya bergerak makin brutal  
>Eunhyuk merasakan juniornya berdenyut-denyut menandakan bahwa dia akan segerah organisme.<br>Hingga beberapa saat kemudian lekuhan panjang menandakan ia organisme setelah sebelumnya Donghae organisme lebih dulu.

Eunhyuk melonggarkan pelukannya setelah sebelumnya ia mengatur nafasnya untuk melihat wajah namja membulat sempurna karna dia baru sadar jika Donghae hati-hati Eunhyuk membaringkan tubuh namja chingunya dengan sebelumnya dia telah melepas juniornya direcum Donghae,Eunhyuk tadi melihat hole Donghae mengeluarkan cairan benih miliknya dengan bercak merah yang juga ikut keluar.

Ia angkat kepala Donghae agar bertumpu pada lengan membelai lembut punggung putih itu.  
>Ingatannya pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu melayang layang dikepalannya.<br>Tadi,tepatnya saat akan perfrom Eunhyuk menyeret Donghae agar mengikutinya,dia bilang pada semuanya 'ketoilet' ya itu ijinnya.

Tapi saat di toilet mereka EunHae tak melakukan aktifitas yang biasa orang lakukan ditoilet.  
>Tepatnya Eunhyuk telah membuka celana yang dikenakan Donghae yang sebelumnya ia buka kancing baju.<br>Donghae tentu memberontak karna,ayolah ini tempat umum bagaimana nasib mereka jika ada yang tahu apa yang sedang kekasihnya ini lakukan terhadap tubuhnya.

Tapi,bukan Eunhyuk namanya kalau tak bisa membuat takluk uke entah mengapa semua berbalik Eunhyuk menang dan berhasil menempelkan benda-benda yang entah ia dapat dari mana ketubuh Donghae...

**F.I.N  
><strong>  
>Bingung?saya juga bingung?monoton?banyak tempo?kesalahan dimana-mana?atau kurang hot?<p>

saya menyadari semua itu,karna ini OneShot pertama dan NC pertama saya,dan saja juga masih perlu yang bertanya,istilah asing saya salah?ya itulah kekurangan terbesar saya,tak tau bahkan tak begitu mengerti istlah2 asing dalam sebuah ff,jika ada yang kecewa tak apa,saya maklum,dan buat yang komen+like saya ucapkan **GOMAWO,,,**


End file.
